the_four_seasons_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Oak Redleaf
Owned by Andalite 'Appearance' Oak is tall and slim, standing at 6' 2" with pale skin and sharp features. He has green slitted eyes and a forked tongue, showing that he is a snake Shapeshift. He has shoulder-length raven hair, and he's almost never seen without his red coat. He is quite handsome. He seems to be around 17 or 18. 'Personality' Oak is very good with words, be it with lying, negotiating or taunting. He is sarcastic and charming. Oak is also quite talented with knifes, which he keeps hidden in his sleeves, belt and boots. He is a good actor, often keeping a cool, confident appearance, though he has a soft side. While he is incredibly skilled with his daggers, he has never killed anyone and is strongly against ever doing so. 'History' Oak is a very private person, few know about his life before Equinox. From what we know, he was the youngest child of his family, who somehow died. He seemed very close to his older sister, Red. His name, Oak Redleaf, is actually a fusion of his families' names, Oak, Red and Leaf. He may have chosen this name in honor of his late family. His birth name is unknown. Some time after the death of his family, Oak became a thief. He met some of his fellow future-Equinox members during this time. (See The History of Smart-Boy, Arrow-Girl and Mr. Cuteface) He is now the Co-Leader and Co-Founder of the Equinox. He is wanted in all Kingdoms. In RP: After kidnapping the princesses, Oak managed to convince them that their parents knew where they were and had even sent them to the Equinox for protection. Although Candy has grown doubtful, Rosebud had become very trusting of Oak and believes his every word. Kaito and Aza joined the Equinox soon after Candy's abduction. Oak greeted them in the usual manner (for him at least) and Kaito seemed to get comfortable quickly. However, after an incident with Aza's hood, revealing his face, Aza ran off. It wasn't until later that Kaito tracked him down and brought him to the Mess Hall. In the Mess Hall, Oak suggested an experiment to princess Candy, to see if her powers over animals would work on a Shapeshift. This escalated into a fight between her and Rosebud, though it did prove that a Shapeshift is not safe under Thystical power and can cause injury to the Shifter under their control. Oak, Layla, Kaito and Birch later went to Lady Avalon's party in disguise, mapping the place out for a raid. While there, Oak learned about the existence of the Igneon, a group that seems to despise them. As of right now though, he doesn't see them as much of a threat. Soon after Kaito and Daisy's relationship begun, Oak (along with a few other Equinox members) were spying on the couple when Aza said he sensed a someone dangerous near, suspecting it was his father. Oak Shifted, acting as a decoy and was kidnapped by a mysterious figure. Doku, Aza's father, held him and Daisy captive for three days. Kaito soon came to bargain, but was captured as well. Oak talked Doku into moving him from his small, snake-sized cage to the same room Daisy was in. He was able to calm her with his charm and 'winning personality', jokingly calling them roommates, a term that stuck. Fly, Prince Echo, Birch and Brighton arrived and rescued them, as well as the many orphans Doku had been experimenting on. Echo, however, was bit by Doku's snake form and was left injured, allowing Doku to escape. Oak convinced Peregrine to accept the orphans as Equinox members, allowing them to heal and have some protection. Oak and Rowan started a rumor about the Equinox, saying they may have a secret, fourth Thystical working for them. A lie that Oak believes could be useful later. After being rescued, Oak came upon Fly crying into the arms of an unknown man on the Equinox island. The man was dressed as a Winter guard and Oak immediately began to worry, especially after Fly refused to acknowledge Oak's presence. Oak and the man began threatening each other, and it wasn't until Oak recognized the man as one of Fly's brothers, Polar, that he calmed down. Polar, however, remained hostile, not allowing Oak anywhere near Fly, who was too grief-stricken to protest. Namara interrupted, warning Oak about Sapphira's knowledge of a Thystical's power over Shapeshifts. She also informed him of the political issues in Winter, and how the Queen was not allowed to rule while North was away. She suggested sending someone on a recon mission, which Oak volunteered for. Oak was out on a supply trip when he ran into Vincent. Vincent explained Daisy's fear of another abduction and suggested trying to recruit her for her own safety. Oak agreed and managed to convince Daisy to join, unaware that Kaito had been attempting the same moments before. Oak and Birch later arrived in Winter and, under the guise of a Lord (Birch) and his servant (Oak), entered the palace, with Snowangel leading them in a tour. They soon met more of the Winter Royals, including Eira and Diamond, who continued the tour, showing them the Hall of Mirrors, and the Ice Dragons. 'Mount' Oak has a black mare named Honey, whom he spoils rotten. 'Character Relationships' Silver Silver and Oak have been rivals sense she joined. She wants Oak's job, and Oak is more than happy to flaunt the fact that she doesn't have it. She often threatens Oak, or tries to turn others against him. Oak, however, does not consider her a serious threat, a fact that annoys Silver greatly. Princess Diamond Midwinter For the most part, Oak knew her only by reputation and a few mentions by Candy. He met her during his mission to Winter, though he only really began to show interest in her after she removed her many jewels. [[Fly Sharpshot|'Fly Sharpshot']] Oak has known Fly since before Equinox was created. He seems to try to get on her nerves as much as possible, often causing Fly to get mad and threaten him. However, he considers them to be very close. Since her sudden trip to Winter though, he may be having some doubts as to her opinion on their relationship. [[Birch Wood|'Birch Wood']] Oak has known Birch since before Equinox was created. They are good friends and have had each other's backs since the beginning. Birch is often the peacemaker when Fly and Oak fight, and, more often then not, is used as Oak's shield when Fly is especially angry. Oak is, however, quite protective of Birch, though he hides it well. Layla Shadow WIP Rosebud Spring Oak is very protective of both Princess Rosebud and Princess Candy. He has gained Rosebud's trust and will often go out of his way to spend time with her. He tends to call her 'Majesty', a nickname he reserves only for her. Candy Midwinter Oak is very protective of both Princess Rosebud and Princess Candy. He has not yet gained Candy's trust, but tries to give her as much attention as he does Rosebud. He often praises her intelligence, which he finds both impressive and threatening. Brighton Heatwave WIP Azamuku Oak is curious about Aza and wants to make him feel at home in the Equinox. Kaito With their similar personalities, Oak and Kaito get along quite well. [[Peregrine Evergreen|'Peregrine Evergreen']] Not much is known about Oak and Peregrine's history. While she is a strict leader, she seems to (usually) trust Oak's decisions and lets him choose and sometimes create his own missions. 'Trivia' * Oak was actually my least planned out OC * I only made Oak because we couldn't start without villains * Oak sometimes makes a snakelike hissing sound, usually just to make himself seem scary 'Gallery' G9096.png|(Traced by Andalite) G5199.png|(by Andalite)|link=Oak Redleaf G5441.png|(by Andalite)|link=Oak Redleaf G5778.png|(by Andalite)|link=Oak Redleaf G8465.png|(by Andalite)|link=Oak Redleaf G8774.png|(by Andalite)|link=Oak Redleaf Image3377.png|Oak and Snowangel (by Andalite) Oak.png|link=Oak Redleaf Image3336.png|DiamondSnake (by Andalite) Image3334.png|DiamondSnake (by Andalite) g3951.png|Traced by Andalite g9310.png|Traced by Andalite g9548.png|Traced by Andalite g3748.png|Older Oak (Traced by Andalite) g5093.png|Oak and Rosebud (Traced by Andalite) g9740.png|Oak and Candy (Traced by Andalite) Screenshot_2019-05-16_at_5.08.26_PM.png|TargetPractice (By Glamour) Screenshot_2019-05-16_at_4.59.46_PM.png|DiamondSnake (By Glamour) g10086.png|Young Oak (Traced by Andalite) g12517.png|Oak's sister Red (By Andalite) g6912.png|(by Andalite) g7362.png|(By Andalite) g6984.png|(By Andalite) g6583.png|Napping Oak Without his Coat (by Andalite) imageOak.png image3421.png Image.jpeg|Drawn by Fallon g1282.png|So much sass in this one pic (Traced by Andalite) 'Quotes' "So lovely you could join us," "Well, whoever I remind you of must be a good-looking fellow." "I must admit, I have always admired the Thystical power of invisibility, could you explain it to me?" (in response to 'What do you want?) "A castle, lots of gold and an unlimited supply of apples. But I doubt you have any of those so I'll settle for an explanation as to why you're mad." Category:Equinox Category:Shapeshift Category:Male Category:Autumn